


Идеальное рождественское свидание

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Джина теперь сольная карьера, и правила поменялись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное рождественское свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Christmas Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144633) by [haikuesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque). 



\- Идеальное Рождественское свидание, - Джин слышал, как пусто звучало эхо его собственного голоса. - Это...

\- ...очень странная идея, - Казу говорил солидно, подбирая слова, которые не оскорбили бы влет их продюсера-садиста.

Тот только улыбался.

\- Я обсудил идею с боссом, и он думает, что это может оказаться интересным. Умиротворить кое-кого. Особое угощение!

Джин уткнулся лицом в ладони.

\- Боже, я думал, что теперь, когда я уже не в группе, мне больше не придется таким дерьмом заниматься. - Казу послал ему взгляд, подчеркнутый высоко поднятыми бровями. Конечно, как будто эти парни никогда не слышали... - Такими _вещами_. Тупыми вещами.

\- С чего вдруг, - встревает Казу, поворачиваясь к продюсеру. - Когда последние несколько лет нам не полагалось даже смотреть друг на друга?

А вот это хороший вопрос. Может, ему было бы не так скучно, если бы на эти тупые вещи не накладывались бы такие по-настоящему глупые правила.

С другой стороны, кто знает, кого волнует. Не то чтобы он _хотел_ вешаться все время на Казу и пытаться не захихикать при этом.

\- Теперь проще, вы уже не в одной группе, - сказал продюсер. На его губах была все та же усмешка. - Не потребуется продолжения.

Джин одарил его мрачным взглядом.

\- Это тошнотворно, - и он даже не был уверен, что имеет в виду, что было более тошнотворным - вся эта идеальная рождественская чушь, или предположения, тут предполагаемые.

Казу ничего не говорил, но Джину было знакомо это немного напряженное выражение его лица. Последовала короткая пауза, пока Казу подбирал слова, которые прозвучали бы ответственно и конструктивно, но помогли бы им выкрутиться.

\- А кто-нибудь учел, что ни один из нас на самом деле не имеет опыта Рождественских свиданий, и уж тем более не представляет как сделать их идеальными?

\- Да, - согласился Джин. - Потому что, когда мы доросли до свиданий, в Рождество мы уже работали.

\- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал продюсер, и его усмешка превратилась в ухмылку. - Вам помогут. Единственное, что вы должны решить - это кому быть девушкой.

 

* * *

 

\- Я выше, - сказал Джин. К тому же, у него был нож, но этот аргумент он припас на потом, вроде как надеясь, что прибегать к нему не придется. Он достал из пакета следующую луковицу.

\- Я не против, - ответил Казу. - Меня не смущают девушки выше меня ростом.

Джин фыркнул. Конечно, не смущают, иначе эта мелкая тощая зараза всю свою жизнь провела бы в смущении.

Он покосился на Казу, опирающегося на кухонный стол, и прихлебывающего из Джиновой бутылки Будвайзер.

Ладно, не такой уж он был и тощий уже. Но смысл тот же.

\- А еще я старше.

Казу закашлялся, разбрызгивая пиво. Потом просто прокашлялся, и, возможно, просмеялся, свинья такая.

\- Мне нравятся женщины постарше.

Джин насупился.

\- Будто у тебя когда-нибудь... с ней что-то было.

Казу теперь хихикал по-настоящему раздражающе. Джин, правда, не мог понять, что он хоть когда-то находил в этом несносном мелком... несносном сексуально озабоченном придурке.

\- Не думаю, что менеджмент ожидает, что у меня "что-то будет"... - последовал еще один приступ хихиканья. А Джин ведь просто пытался быть благовоспитанным. - ...с тобой.

\- Ну и слава яйцам.

\- Не отмахивался бы, - легко ответил Казу, и это прозвучало настолько... настолько по-Каменашевски.

\- Суть в том, - произнес Джин, разрезая пополам первую из очищенных луковиц. - Что ты, будучи коротышкой, лучше подходишь под стереотип, и, будучи младше меня, должен слушаться.

\- Да, да, сэмпай, - ответил Казу, но, похоже, серьезно задумался над вескими аргументами Джина, на то время, пока тот строгал половинку луковицы.

Джин мудро сохранял молчание.

Казу допил пиво.

\- Я действительно выгляжу в женском лучше тебя.

\- А вот и нет, - это был рефлекс, абсолютно автоматическая реакция. Но спустя долю секунды Джин все равно подумал, что Казу действительно выглядит ничуть не лучше.

\- А вот и да. Скажи-ка, когда ты хорошо смотрелся в платье?

\- Юкан Клаб.

\- Несколько безвкусно.

\- Не я выбирал чертову одежду, Казуя.

\- Дело не в том, что на тебе надето, а в том, как ты это носишь.

\- Ладно, - сказал Джин. Он бы доказал свою состоятельность, но смысл дискуссии был не в том, чтобы Казу запал на него в платье. - Ты - король косплея. Королева. Кем ты там хочешь быть. Ты мне понравился в этой школьной форме, в последней дораме. Когда влетел в подвал, готовый надрать задницу кому угодно, прямо как Сейлор Мун.

\- А та, которая была поутонченней тебе не понравилась? Думаю, я мог бы раздобыть тот парик.

\- Она выглядела слишком взрослой. Она будто старше моей мамы. Я не собираюсь идти на рождественское свидание с кем-то, выглядящим старше моей мамы, - Джин хлюпнул носом. Лук оказался вполне могучим и без боя не сдавался.

Казу рассмеялся.

\- Но запомни, у нас "ничего не будет"!

\- Школьница. Можешь попрактиковаться быть милой, ты подзабыл как это.

\- Мой образ меняется, - заметил Казу. - Теперь - крутые наряды и лазеры. - Он переместился ближе к Джину, наконец-то заинтересовавшись приготовлением соуса-болонез. - Ты плачешь? Все-таки хочешь, чтобы у нас что-то было?

Джин кинул в него колечком лука и рассмеялся, когда оно повисло у него в волосах.

 

* * *

\- О, великолепный выбор, - сказал продюсер, увидев Казу в школьной форме. - Я знал, что могу доверять вам, ребята, что вы вспомните о нашей целевой аудитории.

В его голосе звучало такое удивление, что было понятно - ни в чем он им не доверял. Джин предоставил Казу ответную вежливую трепотню. Зачем мешать человеку, который знает, что делает.

Съемки проходили в конце ноября, и Джин кутался в парку. Он не завидовал Казу, щеголявшему в короткой юбочке, и, конечно, тот выпендривался, как обычно, и не собирался прятать свою милую школьную форму под бесформенным пальто.

\- Так, что у нас будет первой романтической локацией? - спросил продюсер, а видео- и звукооператоры стояли наготове и в нетерпении. "Слишком уж в нетерпении, - подумал Джин. - Садисты, все до одного".

\- Океанариум, - сказал он. Им пришлось самим планировать прогулку - или, точнее, Джин, как "парень", должен был спланировать, но у Казу было "мнение", и кончилось все дракой на полу в гостиной Казу, и Казу сказал, что эта напольная лампа ему никогда особо не нравилась, и теперь он сможет купить ту, которая с Артемидой.

Он стал сильным. Он всегда был упорным, вроде беспощадного маленького терьера, но теперь он стал сильным.

Но Джин все еще был сильнее, поэтому они шли в океанариум, а не в зоопарк, и Казу, с его коротенькой сексуальной юбочкой, еще поблагодарит его позже.

И вот они прогуливались по океанариуму, который в полдень буднего дня, к счастью, не был особо богат посетителями. Они смотрели на рыб. Чаще всего рыбы не смотрели в ответ. Они были довольно симпатичные, пестрые, невесомо плавали вокруг. Порой Казу указывал на особо красивую рыбку, иногда Джин находил интересную, чтобы показать ему. Было тихо и довольно спокойно...

\- Аканиши-сан, Каменаши-сан, пожалуйста, не забывайте, что вы на свидании, - усмешка продюсера напомнила Джину об акуле, плавающей в соседнем аквариуме. - Вам нужно быть поближе друг к другу.

Они послушно сдвинулись ближе - не то, чтобы там было особо куда сдвигаться. Теперь они просто будут запинаться друг об друга, учитывая девчоночью обувь Казу.

И тут Казу схватил его за руку.

\- Что? - прошипел Джин, отдергивая свою руку, но Казу был действительно чертовски силен, и освободиться ему не удалось.

\- Чтобы не спотыкаться. И у нас свидание, - он согнул запястье и похлопал накрашенными ресницами.

Ну, конечно, он был бы именно такой девчонкой.

\- Верно, - ответил Джин. - Но веду я.

\- Мой герой, - сказал Казу, и поковырял туфелькой пол, будто Джин только что заставил его покраснеть.

Он выглядел так убедительно. Он _звучал_ убедительно. И все равно, стоя рядом с ним, болтая ни о чем (рыбы не в счет), Джин ясно видел, что Казу ничуть не изменился. Казалось, просто, что только он один это видел.

И только ему досталось выслушивать извращенческие истории Казу про мастурбирующих дельфинов.

Так они бродили, смеясь, когда один из них пытался указать на что-то рукой, которой держался за другого, и когда съемочная группа получила достаточно видеоматериала на фоне большого аквариума, им разрешили сделать перерыв.

Джин пошел к видеокамере, посмотреть отснятое, полюбоваться, как глупо они выглядят. Казу все еще разглядывал рыб, может, надеялся увидеть еще немного мастурбации.

Получились они неплохо. Джин с неохотой признал, что по большей части, благодарить за это нужно Казу, который не стал закатывать сцен, а просто легко вошел в роль девушки, как будто это было самое привычное для него дело. С блеском. У Джина бы так не получилось, не таким образом. К тому же, Казу был младше, и меньше. И, ну. Такой.

\- Что, черт побери, он делает? - спросил оператор, и тут же развернул камеру, будто увидел что-то, что обязательно нужно было заснять.

Это, конечно, был Казу, и он нашел... друга.

Друга в деловом костюме, с дипломатом, и, хотя Джин не особо разбирался в моде, он мог сказать, что часы на запястье парня стоили примерно столько же, сколько и его собственные.

Он разговаривал с Казу, стоя слишком близко к нему. Наклоняясь к нему, чуть не прикасаясь губами к его блондинистому парику, и говорил что-то, из-за чего Казу по-девичьи хихикал.

Это было очень забавно, как думалось Джину, занимательно. И вдруг уже не было, и он оказался рядом с ними прежде... прежде чего-либо, в общем.

\- Она моя, - произнес он вежливо, схватил Казу за запястье и потащил прочь, даже не испытывая особой благодарности за его несопротивление. Тот сам знал, что для него лучше.

Он услышал, как Казу сказал: "Извините", через плечо, и: "У него кирка есть", но не оглянулся.

\- Что ты, черт подери, делаешь, по-твоему? - спросил он, когда они отошли достаточно далеко.

Казу посмотрел на него упрямо и обиженно.

\- Ты лишил меня сумки от Луи Вюиттона. Из новой коллекции.

\- Что? - моргнул Джин.

\- Новая коллекция выходит.

\- Я куплю тебе долбаную сумку, - сказал он, потому что это просто...

\- Великолепно, - радостно вклинился продюсер. - Аканиши-сан купит...

\- Э, только если она отблагодарит меня, - быстро отреагировал Джин, и поздравил себя с остроумной отмазкой. Опасность была близка.

\- Скотина, - пробормотал Каме.

\- Представить не могу, о чем этот парень вообще думал, - сказал Джин.

Каме принялся прихорашиваться, тревожаще по-девчоночьи.

\- Просто я такая соблазнительная.

Джин нахмурился, услышав эту чушь. Как парень, Казу был гораздо соблазнительнее.

Подождите, что?

\- Ты выглядишь слишком старо для школьницы, - поспешно объявил он.

Каме пожал плечами.

\- Может ему такие нравятся. Я не осуждаю.

Или он просто был близорук.

Продюсер потерял к ним интерес, как только выяснилось, что никто никаких сумок дарить не будет. Их поторопили в террариум.

\- После этого обед, - обнадежили их. - И перед тем, как мы отправимся на Одайбу, у вас будет нормальный перерыв.

Джин знал, что от съемок на улице не отвертеться, но он не был дураком. Он знал, где находятся обогреватели.

 

* * *

 

Значит, змеи. Они хотя бы были не такие противные, как маленькие волосатые паучки, ползающие вокруг, и у Казу хватило сообразительности называть "миииилыми" разноцветных ящерок, а не монструозных тварей из подземного мира, чья леность выглядела всего лишь передышкой перед тем, как они сделают свою ставку в битве за мировое господство.

Джин тоже не отказался бы от передышки. Он умирал от недостатка никотина, и ему нужно было позвонить Пи.

\- А эта раздевается, - прокомментировал Казу своим обычным голосом, разглядывая среднего размера змею, наполовину скинувшую шкуру. Ее клочки и кусочки валялись вокруг.

\- Отвратительно, - сказал Джин, но подошел поближе. - Не знаю, можно ли назвать это раздеванием, если снизу все равно одежда.

\- Кожа, - заметил Казу со странно расчетливым видом.

Джин нахмурился.

\- Что?

\- Как бы там ни было, - жизнерадостно сказал Казу. - По крайней мере, ей удается сменить наряд время от времени, - И он потянул Джина за руку, чтобы двинуться дальше.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это девушка?

Казу пожал плечами, разглядывая крокодильчиков.

\- Понимание моды?..

\- Ох, _кто_ бы говорил.

Казу только фыркнул в ответ и толкнул его бедром. Верно, юбка. Он об этом даже не подумал, он вроде как забыл про маскарад.

\- Он может быть змеей-парнем, если хочешь, - великодушно разрешил Казу. - Или и тем, и другим.

\- Это лягушки могут.

Казу скривился.

\- Лягушки склизкие.

\- И некоторые ядовиты.

Сзади послышалось покашливание. Продюсер находил тему их разговора определенно слишком неромантичной. Джин выпрямился во весь рост, хотя, туфли Казу и были жульничеством, и повел их дальше.

У следующего большого террариума Казу издал тихое жалобное: "ох, ужас", и Джин смог притвориться бравым и бесстрашным перед лицом гигантских тарантулов. Когда Казу уткнулся лицом ему в шею, Джин почувствовал, что он хихикает.

 

* * *

 

Дальше было интервью, "идеальное свидание, как оно проходит, идеальный парень и прочаявсякаяерунда", и у Джина был перерыв, потому что Казу шел первым.

Он с напускной скромностью изгибался перед камерой, играл с прядями своего парика и болтал о "доминирующих парнях" и "необходимости работать над взаимоотношениями", хитро покосившись в сторону Джина, что обязательно будет вырезано.

Ха.

Голос Пи звучал сварливо, как будто его только что разбудили, хотя они даже не ходили в клуб прошлым вечером. Но он с величайшим терпением повторил все инструкции Джина и сказал "да, да" пару раз, и этим он должен был удовлетвориться, это все, на что у него хватило времени. Казу уже шел к нему, в этот тихий уголок между туалетами и высоким террариумом с громадными развесистыми растениями, в которых прятались отвратительные тысяченогие твари.

\- Йо, - сказал Джин, пряча телефон в карман.

\- Твоя очередь, - отозвался Казу. - Скажи им, что любишь горячих блондинок.

\- Я им скажу, что люблю, когда девушки не такие распущенные, - многозначительно сказал Джин. Строго говоря, это была ложь. Ему нравилось, когда они были немного распущеннее него, так было проще.

Каме снова смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

\- Ты ревновал.

\- Какого... Я защищал твою добродетель!

Казу уже стоял прямо напротив, и его взгляд вблизи не утратил своей пронзительности.

\- Ты _ревновал_.

И он шагнул еще ближе, и Джин вдруг оказался прижат к стене. Он взял руку Джина, и просунул ее под свою короткую юбку.

Колготки, это было знакомо... Больше мышц, и Казу пах как обычно, и голова Джина вела себя как-то глупо.

\- Все это рыцарство, - вздохнул Казу, пошевелился немного, из-за чего его бедро сдвинулось и прижалось прямо... Джин почувствовал... там, где он... под юбкой... в _океанариуме_.

Казу слегка приподнял брови.

\- Испугался?

\- Нет, - ответил Джин. - Не-а.

\- А вот и да.

\- И вовсе я не испугался, - Джин сам повел рукой выше, до абсолютно не девичьей задницы Казу, и, ладно, он был испуган, немного, только он уже довольно давно практиковался в методе сначала действовать, а думать потом, поэтому он просто не обращал на это внимания достаточно долго для того, чтобы поцеловать Казу.

Блеск для губ был липким, Казу ничего почти не делал, и это было странно, а потом уже и не очень, и Казу все равно ощущался не как девушка.

Джин отодвинулся, и уставился на него, моргая. _Видишь?_ Не испугался. Он вытащил руку из-под юбки и спрятал за спину.

Казу думал и усмехался. Либо одно, либо другое заставило его покраснеть почему-то.

\- Тебя ждут, - произнес Казу, не отрывая от него взгляда.

Интервью. Идеальные свидания. Девушки.

\- Напористость, - пробормотал Джин, разворачиваясь. - Еще я не люблю слишком напористых.

И это, строго говоря, тоже было ложью.

 

* * *

 

Первое интервью он запорол, был слишком рассеян. Во второй раз, он как-то соскочил с темы и завяз в дискуссии о лягушках, пока продюсер не спас его от него самого, пробормотав что-то о хорошем монтаже. 

У Казуи хватило благородства не обсмеять его.

Он принес Джину кофе, как раз такой, как тот любит. Блеск на его губах снова лежал идеально, и может быть, когда Джин в следующий раз будет целовать этого тощего мелкого мерзавца, он взлохматит его парик, просто чтобы досадить ему.

Их повезли на Одайбу. Джин и Казу заняли последние сидения маленького автобуса, где их и оставили в покое, с кофе и сандвичами в роли обеда. Они едва отъехали, когда мобильник Джина мурлыкнул, сообщая о письме от Пи. Он тайком просмотрел его и улыбнулся.

Казу тоже проверял почту. Джин развернул свою порцию и сморщился, обнаружив сливочный сыр и огурцы, больше огурцов, чем всего остального. Не настолько же _много_ хот-догов он съел в Америке.

\- Что у тебя? - спросил он.

Казу убрал мобильник и взглянул на этикетку.

\- Сыр и пастрами* (копченая говядина).

Чем больше времени Джин проводил в Америке, тем более по-японски звучал для него английский Казу. Он никогда ничего не говорил, и втайне находил это милым.

Казу оценил еду Джина и они поделили сандвичи и обменялись половинками. Но только половинками.

\- Тебе тоже сыр нужен, - заметил Джин. - Твоя задница костлявая на ощупь.

Казу ничего не ответил, и Джин принялся за сандвич. Съев половину, он искоса глянул на соседа.

Казу наблюдал за ним с интересом, будто мысленно подсчитывал что-то, и цифры сводились к прекрасному долгому забегу по магазинам.

Они закончили с обедом, и автобус был уже на другой стороне Радужного Моста и заезжал на громадную стоянку, ассистенты принялись собирать оборудование.

\- Эй, ребята, - сказал Джин. - Дайте нам минутку? Ей нужно лифчик поправить, - он состроил сочувственную "ну-что-тут-поделаешь" мину, ощущая себя очень умным, и совсем чуть-чуть будто только что сиганул с тарзанки.

Оператор усмехнулся и выпрыгнул из автобуса, помощники последовали за ним. Джин мог их видеть снаружи, но они его нет - стекла, как обычно, были тонированные.

\- Теперь, значит, что-то не так с моими сиськами? - спросил Казу, и откинулся на сидении, скрестив руки на груди. - Продолжай в том же духе, и я заработаю комплекс неполноценности.

Джин моргнул.

\- Все с ними в порядке, - ответил он, чувствуя себя немного глупо, потому что, во-первых, они были фальшивые, а во-вторых, это была просто отмазка.

\- Только задница? - Но тут уголок рта Казу дрогнул, и, ладно, это была уже знакомая территория, он снова был в своей стихии.

\- Всего лишь немного недоразвита, - заметил Джин с сочувствием в голосе.

Казу позволил своему взгляду скользнуть вниз по телу Джина. Явно преднамеренно.

\- Потому что твоя задница так сексуальна, конечно, - сказал он.

Это было забавно, но Казу никогда не намекал на жир в их шутливых перепалках. В отличие от прочих недоразвитых товарищей, которых Джин мог бы назвать по именам, если бы не был сейчас сосредоточен на другом. Например, на усмешке Казу и на том, как, расплетя руки, он вдруг стал выглядеть доступным.

\- Конечно, - ответил Джин. - Хочешь сравнить?

Это был не тот случай, когда он _ожидал_ бы, что Казу отступит, правда, и глупо было, что его желудок будто ухнул куда-то вниз, когда взгляд Казу снова совершил это путешествие, только теперь быстрее и непреднамеренно. А потом Казу схватился за куртку Джина и притянул его к себе, и Джин неловко качнулся, не зная, обо что опереться, и Казу приподнял одну бровь, словно Джин собирался праздновать труса, и раз так, ладно, можно было и помять немного эту юбочку.

Теперь на губах Казу не было вкуса блеска, и Джин поморщился, когда они неудачно двинулись и столкнулись зубами, и его губа заныла немного. Ему подумалось, что задние сидения автобуса - это не самое лучшее место, но тут Казу притянул его к себе по-настоящему.

\- Осторожнее с париком, - пробормотал тот, прежде чем скользнуть языком в рот Джина, и тут стало происходить слишком много сразу: и поцелуй, и руки Казу, занявшиеся тем самым сравнением, и его собственные вспотевшие ладони на теплом капроне. Но, парик, точно, осторожнее.

Казу ощущался сильным, поджарым, там, где девушки были нежными и мягкими, и Джин не мог решить, куда приложить руки, потому что все было таким _интересным_ , и _пугающим_ , и _ох, боже, потрясным_ , и он уже целую вечность не целовался с кем-нибудь, не пытаясь при этом раздеть. Казу тяжело дышал и тоже тыкался в те места, которые, да, определенно входили в категорию интересных, хотя, может это и пугало, думалось Джину, потому что он не имел ни малейшего представления, что с этим делать. И еще более пугающим было то, что он все равно находил это потрясающим. Казу, вероятно, чувствовал, что он находит это потрясающим.

Они остановились прежде, чем кто-нибудь пришел стучать в дверь и искать их.

\- Обратно? - сказал Казу, все еще задыхаясь. - К работе?

Джин онемело кивнул. Он не понимал, почему вдруг так пересохло во рту, когда всего полминуты назад они целовались.

\- Юбку поправь, - произнес он, подумав, и слабо потянул за складку. - Мы же не хотим погубить твою репутацию.

В ответ он получил взгляд, который не мог расшифровать. Потом Казу расплылся в улыбке и принялся извиваться.

\- Так слезь с меня.

Ах. Да. Это должно было помочь.

Джин поднялся. Он постарался стратегически верно расположить свой длинный шарф, в надежде, что это будет выглядеть достаточно естественно, и при этом прикрывать все, что нужно.

\- Тебе надо бы... - Он жестом указал на соответствующую деталь анатомии Казу, не глядя туда.

Казу привел в порядок юбку, как ему было сказано.

\- На холоде долго не продержится.

Джин поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы помочь вернуть это состояние, потом, наедине. Это была революционная мысль, и он не знал, что с ней делать, поэтому просто развернулся и пошел по проходу между сидениями.

\- Хотя, ты был прав, - сказал Казу, последовав за ним. Джин подпрыгнул, ощутив щипок через слои одежды, прикрывающие его задницу. - Она довольно сексуальна.

 

* * *

 

Им было сказано прогуливаться между лотками, торгующими перемигивающимися огоньками украшениями, ювелирными изделиями и сладостями, пока оператор лез вон из кожи, стараясь найти интересный ракурс среди всего этого разноцветного сияния.

Джин неловко ежился, пытаясь расправить боксеры под своими мешковатыми джинсами. Почему-то он чувствовал себя более встрепанным, чем Казу, в его юбочке и тонкой просвечивающей блузке.

Он обеспокоенно покосился на почти голые ноги Казу, но тот скакал рядом с ним, будто вовсе не чувствуя холода. Иногда люди пялились на них, но Джин думал, что это из-за того, что они идолы, или потому, что парень в юбке мог отморозить себе яйца. И уж вовсе не потому, что они целовались недавно и сравнивали наощупь задницы друг друга.

Потому что, ну, правда, откуда им знать?

У Казу все еще держался румянец на щеках, как у восторженной, счастливой девчонки, и Джину казалось, что иногда, двигаясь, он мог почувствовать, как от него самого пахло возбуждением. Конечно.

Оператор следовал за ними на обычном расстоянии, надеясь поймать что-нибудь интересное. Это было даже забавно.

\- Красивые огоньки, - произнес Казу почти своим нормальным голосом, просто достаточно мягко, чтобы не выдавать в себе парня.

\- Да, симпатично, - согласился Джин.

\- Не хочешь снова меня за руку взять?

Они шли на расстоянии друг от друга, как обычные прогуливающиеся люди.

\- Конечно, - сказал Джин. Лучше уж так, чем дожидаться, когда продюсер еще раз подтолкнет их поближе друг к другу. И рука Казу была приятно теплой.

\- Липучка, - прокомментировал он, подтягивая Казу поближе.

\- Бесчувственная дубина, - надулся Казу, сжимая пальцы. Джин почти ощущал одобрение, источаемое съемочной группой, идущей за ними.

Но им все равно нужно было больше действия, а не только бесконечные сцены романтических прогулок, поэтому Джин решил последовать традиции и выиграть нелепо громадного пингвина или красное плюшевое сердце в какой-нибудь глупой игре, чтобы Казу таскал приз и смущался.

Продюсер предложил рыбалку - ее было проще снимать, как предположил Джин. Но выбрал он палатку, где давались три бейсбольных мячика, и нужно было попасть в одну из трех висящих тонких палочек, каждая из которых приносила свое количество очков. Казу с тоской посмотрел на мячики и оценивающе на Джина, прежде чем вспомнил свою роль.

\- Ой, какие слоники! - он с восторгом захлопал в ладоши, как полагается приличной девушке.

Джин целился медленно, с удовольствием. Казу уже чуть не дергался рядом с ним.

Еще больше он дергался после каждого броска. А еле сдерживаемое хихиканье ничуть не улучшало меткость Джина, и только последним мячиком ему удалось попасть хоть во что-то, поэтому Казу получил не слоника, а уродливого розового зайца, к тому же совсем небольшого.

\- Дорого внимание, - сказал Казу, раскручивая зайца за уши.

Продюсер кашлянул, и Казу тут же прижал зверюшку к фальшивой груди.

\- Он такой миииилый.

 

* * *

 

\- Я хочу еще одно интервью, - сообщил Джин, перегнувшись через спинку сидения за тем, на котором сидел продюсер. Тот изогнул шею, чтоб на него взглянуть. - Думаю, нам надо поменять план.

Продюсер был так удивлен, будто Джин ни разу в своей жизни добровольно не просил о дополнительных съемках. Ну ладно, от подарков ведь не отказываются?

Он не отказался. Джин уже переоделся к обеду в модный костюм, великодушно воздержавшись от вопроса, где среднестатистический парень мог бы хранить такую одежду, пока возил свою девушку на подобную прогулку по трем различным местам. Вместо этого он просто улыбался.

\- Так как наше свидание явно не настоящее, - объяснил он в камеру, не обращая внимания на то, что его подташнивало от необходимости смотреть прямо в объектив, пока автобус продолжал двигаться. - Мы решили не разыгрывать свидание и в ресторане. Потому что мы не думаем, что стоит идти на свидание только ради того, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким в Рождество. Гораздо лучше просто повеселиться с другом, - К тому же, голова Казу под париком уже начала чесаться, но подобная причина звучала бы вовсе не так возвышенно. - Это мы и устроим, и если кому-то из вас тоже некого пригласить на свидание, надеемся, вы организуете что-нибудь подобное.

\- А вы это обговорили? - спросил продюсер, как только оператор отключил запись звука.

\- Мы надеялись, что вы сможете для нас об этом договориться, - ответил Казу, сидящий благовоспитанно сдвинув ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Просто воплощенная искренность. - Это очень важное послание для одиноких молодых людей, особо уязвимых именно в это время.

Джин сидел опустив глаза долу и прикусив губу, и мрачно кивал.

Потребовалось пять минут. Звонок перевели прямо на Джонни, и в какой-то момент продюсер замер на середине фразы и в полупоклоне, и протянул телефон Казу.

\- Он тебя просит.

Казу уверенно улыбнулся Джину и взял трубку.

\- Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, это Каменаши Казуко, - пропел он жеманно. - Чем могу быть полезна?

Джину показалось, что он услышал смех из трубки, которую Казу быстро отодвинул подальше. Слышно было хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Казу переоделся в автобусе. Джин заметил мелькнувший над спинкой сидения лифчик - кружевной, как он отметил - прежде, чем отвернуться к окну, вовсе не интересуясь раскидываемыми колготками и юбками. Они тысячи раз переодевались в одной комнате.

Ресторан, даже для их не-свидания, оставили тот же, модное заведение в Роппонги, ради рекламы раньше времени украшенное к Рождеству. Никаких забегаловок.

Повинуясь капризу, выходя из автобуса, он подал руку Казу, чтобы помочь тому спуститься. Последняя ступенька была высоковата и, ладно, без каблуков Казу был ниже ростом.

Тот приподнял бровь, но Джин только усмехнулся, выжидая.

Рука Казу ощущалась точно так же, и глупо было думать об этом, потому что рука-то была та же. Только Казу убрал ее сразу же, как только спустился.

\- Я выбрал это место за романтичную атмосферу, - объяснил Джин, как только камера снова включилась. - И за хорошие блюда из морепродуктов. Не стоит объедаться перед Рождеством. Казуя, ты так не думаешь?

На какой-то момент это озадачило Казу, и Джину удалось придержать дверь, жестом предлагая ему пройти, как будто это обычная формальность, которую он повторял уже сотни раз.

Казу, в его синем свитере и джинсах, был не совсем тем, что ожидали увидеть в ресторане, но он держался так, будто этот наряд только что был представлен на показе мод, и хозяйка была моментально очарована.

\- Мы решили посидеть у вас, как друзья, - сказал Джин, выдвигая стул для Казу. - Здесь очень мило, так же впечатляюще, как выглядело на сайте.

Внутреннее убранство было довольно симпатичным, с некоторым уклоном в сумасшедшинку. Столики соединялись между собой трубами-водными каналами, по которым плыли маленькие лодочки с алыми парусами в форме сердец, и несли они на себе, похоже, устриц. Помесь Венеции с суши-конвеером.

Казу сел за стол и потыкал пальцем в стразы в форме сердечек, нашитые на скатерть. Джин знал, что им обоим это напомнило их концертные костюмы.

\- Ну, - произнес Казу. - И чем же мы, как друзья, займемся теперь?

\- Закажем еду, - предложил Джин. - Предадимся воспоминаниям о школьных днях.

Казу фыркнул.

\- Ага, давай снова поспорим, кто прогулял больше уроков. - А это определенно вырежут.

Под прицелом камеры они сделали заказ. Они оба предпочли шампанскому вино, и Джин позволил Казу выбирать, потому что тот изучал вина и любил демонстрировать свои знания. Но когда принесли бутылку, разливать принялся Джин.

\- Могу я съесть одну из них, пока мы ждем? - спросил Казу, подбородком указав на проплывающую мимо устрицу.

\- Думаю, они тут именно для этого, - ответил Джин, довольный тем, что Казу заинтересовался окружением и маленькими бонусами. Это стоило затраченных на поиски усилий, и звонка Кобаяши для проверки - потому что Кобаяши-сан знает толк в ресторанах.

Казу поймал устрицу и занялся ею. Он так и не смыл макияж. Темная подводка сделала его глаза ярче и как-то опаснее. Без парика и девчоночьей одежды он вовсе не казался женственным.

\- Ты действительно хорошо выглядишь, - неожиданно сказал Джин. Очень неожиданно. Черт.

Казу посмотрел вниз, потом на свои руки в рукавах свитера.

\- Думаю, я действительно выгляжу нормально, - ответил он.

Рядом с ними послышалось бурное перешептывание, и кто-то сказал:

\- Верно, мы можем наложить это на одну из предыдущих сцен, получится мило.

Казу закатил глаза, так чтобы заметно это было только Джину.

\- Да, прости, промахнулся, - сказал Джин, чувствуя себя глупо. Но Казу напомнил ему, что он добыл уродливого зайца для Казу-чан, и что та была счастлива.

\- Ну, ладно, - продолжил он жизнерадостно. - Помнишь уроки географии?

Теперь уже и Джин рассмеялся.

\- Пытался забыть. Я ни черта не знал, и вся эта фигня о землетрясениях пугала меня до дрожи.

\- Я знал еще меньше, - немедленно отреагировал Казу. - Я ненавидел кукурузные плантации.

\- Не прибедняйся, - припомнил Джин. - У тебя четверка была.

\- Ага, однажды. А за год до того, как уйти из школы, я провалил чуть не _все_ экзамены.

\- Я провалил чуть не все экзамены _и_ был оставлен на дополнительные занятия.

\- Тебя на дополнительные только _один_ раз оставляли. И ты был медалистом.

\- Казуя, это было в средней школе.

\- Ну, а я так редко появлялся, что меня и на дополнительные не оставляли.

\- Ты не выиграешь из-за бейсбола.

Казу улыбнулся так, будто бейсбол выигрывает всегда по умолчанию, и Джину жутко захотелось преградить путь устричным лодочкам, плывущим в его сторону. Но за это им, скорее всего, попало бы. И выглядело бы это неблагородно.

Не так уж легко было придумать, чем можно заняться на дружеском не-свидании. Обычно... ну, они бы выпили, но машина Джина осталась у агентства, поэтому ему пришлось бы воздержаться. Или они посплетничали бы о коллегах, или о ком-нибудь из знакомых девчонок Джина.

Наконец принесли их заказ, и они попытались определить, еда на чьей тарелке выглядит более калорийной. Рыба у Казу была больше, и у него был горошек. Но у Джина было брокколи под сырным соусом.

И иногда Казу поглядывал на него. В этакой определенно нервирующей "я помню как ты ощупывал меня" манере. И ведь на задних сидениях автобуса. До чего стильно.

\- Что? - спросил Казу, когда Джин хихикнул, но тот только потряс головой.

Один раз Казу странно шевельнулся, усаживаясь получше, и Джин вдруг заинтересовался, а не пытается ли тот опять скрыть возбуждение, и ему понадобилось несколько минут сосредоточенного обсуждения устричных лодочек, чтобы избавиться от этой мысли.

Они поговорили и об альбоме Джина. Детали должны были пока оставаться в секрете, поэтому большая часть разговора будет вырезана. Съемочная группа засняла, как Джин кормил Казу брокколи с сыром со своей вилки, и как Казу выбирал помидоры из своего салата и перекладывал их Джину, а потом они и сами сделали небольшой перерыв на перекус. Так было еще лучше, никто не начинал дергаться, если они не трепались каждую минуту.

Казу стащил последний кусочек брокколи с тарелки Джина.

\- Кое-кто сказал, что мне нужно больше есть, - сказал он, не поднимая взгляда. - Дескать, моей заднице это пойдет впрок.

Уши Джина неуютно потеплели. Но он справился, покачивая в руках бокал с вином, как профессионал, как Казу на том шоу.

\- Хороший совет.

Казу перестал играть со столовыми приборами и посмотрел Джину в глаза, это был обдуманный жест. Раньше он так смотрел на кого-нибудь из джуниоров, когда хотел, чтобы тот выполнил его просьбу, а теперь он был весь из себя мистер независимый взрослый.

\- Хмм, думаю, мы это увидим. Верно?

\- Думаю, да, - Джин был изумлен тем, как уверенно прозвучал его голос, когда все клеточки его тела словно завибрировали.

Казу слегка улыбнулся.

Камера снова включилась, когда Джин наливал вино в бокал Казу, и его руки уже почти не дрожали.

 

* * *

 

Когда Джин объявил, что можно подавать пирог, последовала приглушенная дискуссия.

\- Вы не на свидании больше, - наконец объявил продюсер. - Будет неуместно...

\- Тогда я снова объявляю это свиданием, - высокомерно заявил Джин. Он надеялся на пирог. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Казу ест клубнику. Он помахал руками, как это делает Ниномия-кун, показывая свои фокусы. - Та-дам, это свидание. Теперь мы будем есть пирог.

Продюсер закатил глаза.

\- Это не может быть свиданием, когда Каменаши-сан одет...

\- Могу я заметить, - произнес Казу этим своим тихим и опасным тоном, и все замерли. Джин почему-то вдруг понял, что подводка выглядит _по-настоящему_ сексуально. - Что это будет очень неутешительным сообщением для одиноких людей, и тех, кто встречает Рождество с друзьями, если мы скажем им, что они не могут есть Рождественский пирог? Я вполне уверен, что босс не этого хотел от нашей передачи.

Они получили свой пирог. Джин постарался, чтобы Казу досталась самая большая клубничина. Поедая ее, Казу смотрел на него так, будто прекрасно знал, о чем он думает.

Джин был рад, что все это скоро закончится.

\- И еще одно, - сказал он, когда их тарелки унесли. Он подозвал официанта и попросил его принести пакет, который дожидался их где-то в подсобке. Добрый старина Пи.

Когда официант принес пакет, Джин вручил его Казу.

\- Счастливого Рождества.

Оператор подошел поближе, снимая сверху, как Казу разворачивает упаковку.

"Наименее уродскую", - проинструктировал Джин Пи, потому что прекрасно знал, на что эти сумки похожи. Он мог только надеяться, что Пи постарался.

Казу просто смотрел. Немного слишком долго. А потом он расхохотался, мелкая сволочь, прижимая к себе сумку и сгибаясь над ней, и слезы, от смеха текущие из его глаз, должны были испортить его понтовый макияж, и Джин даже не сочувствовал ему, вот так.

\- Ты _так_ ревновал! - выдавил из себя Казу, вместо того, чтобы восхититься вкусом Джина и его находчивостью.

\- Сволочь ты, с чего мне ревновать, - отреагировал Джин.

\- Стоп, - сказал продюсер.

Им дали пять минут, чтобы придти в себя.

\- Скотина, - сказал Джин.

\- Ты милашка, - Казу прижимал к себе сумку, все еще хихикая.

\- Пошел в задницу.

Казу перестал хихикать и посмотрел на него так, что у Джина по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

\- Хмм. Может быть.

Джин не нашелся, что ответить.

\- Спасибо за подарок, - сказал Казу. Пятью минутами позже он повторил это, гораздо вежливее, для камеры, и на этом они наконец-то закончили.

 

* * *

 

Микроавтобус привез их обратно к агентству. Последовал обычный инструктаж насчет следующего дня, и "спасибо за хорошую работу, за то, что не налажали как полные идиоты", и, в конце концов, они оказались в машине Джина, с тихо играющей музыкой, и руки Джина на руле немного дрожали.

\- Я мог бы и на такси доехать, - сказал Казу, застегивая ремень безопасности. На коленях у него лежала сумка, из которой торчала голова зайца. Джин никак не мог решить, или это была милая попытка позволить зверюшке посмотреть на мир, или тревожный намек на обезглавливание.

Волосы Казу после парика выглядели примятыми и жирными, и когда он пятерней зачесывал их назад, оставались стоять дыбом. Кто знал, в какую беду он мог бы попасть, болтаясь в таком виде по улице.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - сказал Джин. Он специально оставался трезвым. - Это традиция.

Казу играл с ручками сумки и не стал возражать.

\- Что ты делаешь завтра? - спросил Джин спустя несколько минут, потому что... потому что нужно же было что-то спросить. Да.

\- У меня съемки "Going", - ответил Казу. - А ты?

\- У меня запись.

\- А, - Казу кивнул. - Рано?

Джин выразительно на него посмотрел. Казу прекрасно знает, как он звучит, пытаясь петь до десяти утра.

\- Нет.

\- Я просто спросил, - дружелюбно уточнил Казу.

И они ехали дальше. Джин пальцами отстукивал ритм мелодии на руле. Если бы было Рождество, по радио играли бы соответствующую музыку. Может даже их песню. Сейчас же звучало регги. Джин подумал, что это тоже неплохо.

\- Мне понравилось это, в автобусе, - сказал Казу.

Джин улыбнулся сам себе.

\- Я почувствовал, что тебе понравилось. - Он подумал немного, прежде чем добавить: - Мне тоже понравилось.

Казу тоже улыбался, опустив взгляд. Несмотря на макияж, он вдруг показался Джину милым и юным.

\- И сумка очень симпатичная.

\- Это была инвестиция, - Джин кивком указал на сумку, стараясь выглядеть круто, а потом почувствовал, как вверх от шеи побежал жар.

\- Вот как, - это не было вопросом, и во взгляде Казу читалась решительность.

\- Ага, - сказал Джин, внезапно охрипнув.

Последовала пауза, во время которой он чуть не пропустил поворот.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Казу.

Ох, боже.

Но как только они выехали на автостраду, стало проще. До дома Казу он доехал на автопилоте. В его нынешнем состоянии нервозного возбуждения это даже неплохо.

Припарковавшись на своем обычном месте, он слишком резко повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и радио умолкло, стало очень тихо. Так тихо, что Казу просто обязан был первым что-то придумать и сказать что-то умное...

\- Думаю, согласно традиции, ты должен спросить меня, не хочу ли я зайти на чашечку кофе, - небрежно произнес Джин.

\- Думаю, согласно традиции, я должен спросить тебя, не хочешь ли ты принять душ.

Казу сказал это настолько прозаично, что все вдруг стало очень реальным, и Джин испытал мимолетное чувство дезориентации.

Не то чтобы он собирался это показывать.

\- Будто ты такой уж эксперт.

\- Я бываю кое-где, - легко ответил Казу. - Несмотря на недостаточность задницы.

Джин сглотнул. Он не хотел думать о Казу, где-нибудь бывающем, с задницей или без нее.

\- Джин?

Он встряхнулся.

\- Неважно, ага.

Казу прищурился и посмотрел на него с подозрением.

\- Ты же не собираешься устроить завтра с утра что-нибудь вроде истерического припадка на почве гейства?

\- Разумеется нет, - ответил Джин. - А ты?

Казу фыркнул, но потом его веселье исчезло. Он затих.

\- Нет. Определенно.

Джин задумался на минутку. На две, потому что утро было не так уж и близко, и, может быть, стоило двух минут. Потом он снова покачал головой.

\- Нет, не устрою. - Определенно.

Казу склонил голову к плечу. Принялся изучать его. Слшком долго.

\- Что? - не выдержал Джин.

\- Не хочешь зайти на чашечку кофе?

Ну что ж. Он даже вроде как почувствовал облегчение.

\- Кофе. Конечно, - он кивнул.

 

* * *

 

К тому времени, как они добрались до квартиры, стало ясно, что ни один из них кофе не хочет. Казу хотел воды, а Джин пива. Пока Казу убирал женские шмотки, Джин пошел за напитками. Достал их из холодильника, и не психовал. Открыл бутылки, и все еще не психовал. Сделал первые три глотка пива, все еще стоя посередине извращенно-чистой кухни Казу. Даже кухня _мамы_ Джина была не такой чистой.

Ладно, у нее может и была. Но не у большинства нормальных людей.

А потом он пошел обратно в комнату, потому что ни от чего не прятался, и ничего такого.

Казу... зажег свечи. Он как раз ставил последнюю на тумбочку с видеодисками.

\- А это тоже традиция? - спросил Джин.

Казу улыбнулся.

\- Ты купил мне сумку.

\- Ага, я просто находка, - пробормотал Джин, передавая Казу воду, потому что и так чувствовал себя глупо, стоя с полными руками. И он был до смешного рад, что даже в свете свечей, Казу оставался все тем же, усмехающимся, болтуном, и именно тем парнем, которого Джин знал уже много лет.

Он глотнул воды, закрутил пробку и бросил бутылку на диван. Это движение заставило Джина дернуться.

\- Это было самое лучшее мое Рождественское свидание, - сказал Казу.

\- Это было _единственное_ твое Рождественское свидание.

\- Все равно.

\- И сейчас еще только ноябрь.

\- Практика, - сказал Казу. Ну, точно болтун. - Мы можем организовать еще одно, в соответствующее время.

У него были и более глупые идеи, но Джин все-таки сказал:

\- Ну, в следующий раз я не собираюсь один за двоих отдуваться, - потому что стоит такие вещи прояснить сразу.

Он смотрел на Казу, в его обычном свитере и джинсах, со встопорщенными волосами.

Они слишком много разговаривали. В автобусе было проще. Или в океанариуме, думал Джин. И он так и сказал.

\- С видеокамерами и пауками, - ответил Казу. - Так ты любишь опасность?

И потом потянулся к нему, и Джин разомкнул губы навстречу, и стало так горячо, и _наконец-то_ , и так же сладко, как в первый раз. Он пошарил вокруг свободной рукой, пока не нащупал сомнительную задницу Казу, и сильнее прижал их друг к другу, потому что, так должно было получиться, если они оба... когда прикосновение срабатывает для них обоих.

Было приятно. Знакомо, и незнакомо, и хорошо. Казу крепко обхватил его, и тянул за рубашку на спине, а когда он уверенно запустил руку в волосы Джина, тому показалось, что он больше не выдержит. Но Казу продолжал целовать его и так прижимался к нему, что Джин улыбнулся, поняв, что на этот раз он все сделал правильно.

И тут Казу хихикнул.

\- Что? - спросил Джин, чуть не окосев от попытки грозно на него взглянуть.

\- Ты такой приятный, - сказал Казу, почти ему в губы. - А на вкус как пиво.

Джин не собирался принимать упреки.

\- Тебе нравится пиво.

\- Верно, - Казу высвободил бутылку из его пальцев, сделал глоток и поставил ее в безопасное место, на полку, вне пределов досягаемости.

Как только Казу отодвинулся, Джин тут же ощутил потерю, ему стало холодно, но вслух он сказал только:

\- И прическа у тебя смешная, знаешь?

Но Казу уже вернулся с нежным задумчивым поцелуем, и просунул руки под рубашку Джина, и Джин не мог сообразить, что было раньше - прикосновение или дрожь.

\- И ты мне нравишься, - произнес Казу, будто это была самая естественная вещь в мире, и снова крепко его обнял.

Джин хотел сказать что-нибудь насчет пива, что-то остроумное, подходящее. Но тут Казу снова поцеловал его, эффективно положив конец разговорам. И Джин решил, что на этот раз он может позволить ему оставить последнее слово за собой.

_____________


End file.
